RWBY: Spirit Warriors
by Sixsamchaos
Summary: The older of the Two Brothers had one last play before his departure. Seeking to give his creations a chance against the Grimm and to help Ozma with his burden, he begged the Gods of the Spirit Realm for aid. They answered, but not in the way he expected. (Minor crossover with Yu-Gi-Oh!)


**So, this is a story that's been running through my head for some time now. It was also inspired by Masseffect-TxS's "Trial of the Gods" story.**

**It's more of a minor crossover, as the two anime don't fully meld with each other. Rather I'm using elements of Yu-Gi-Oh!, specifically the Duel Spirits and the TCG, for the story.**

**Thus, RWBY: Spirit Warriors was born.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY nor Yu-Gi-Oh! franchise. They belong to both Monty Oum/Rooster Teeth and Kazuki Takahashi respectively. I'm just making a story.**

* * *

**Prologue: A God's ****Request**

"Very well. Our creation rests within your hands."

Silently wishing Ozma good fortune in his newly given task, the God of Light sent the young warrior to begin his reincarnation before departing himself. However, it was not to rejoin his brother, the God of Darkness.

Though the God of Light held faith in Ozma's ability to correct Salem's wrongdoings and redeem humanity, past observations and experience have brought a semblance of doubt.

Thus, the God of Light chose to undertake an action inspired by his younger brother. A way to tip the scales and return balance to Remnant.

As the God of Light coalesced back into his humanoid form, he observed his surroundings to see that he had not mistaken his destination.

The Grand Chamber. The great meeting place of the Council of Twelve.

The Elder Brother stood in the middle of a large, circular chamber made entirely of sparkling white marble. Grand crystal columns that held the chamber together bathed the entire room in mystical energy, each one giving off a soft glow of colors. These mystical energies would run up and down the grand columns, ending only when they reached the great marble roof, depicting a mural of majestic, and terrifying, beings.

For the God of Light, the mural was always a sight to behold.

Alongside the grand columns twelve equally spaced great marble chairs surrounded the God of Light. Each seat was carved with an ornate symbol, distinguishing each one with a specific symbol of creation.

The God of Light was broken from his pondering as an orb of light appeared in front of him. Immediately, the orb began to grow and morph into a distinctive form and was accompanied with the sound of grinding hears and a clock's ticking.

The light died down to reveal the Council of Twelve's most enduring member. The Ultimate Timelord, Sephylon.

The God of Light bowed in respectful greeting to his fellow deity. Likewise, Sephylon's floating physical construct reciprocated the greeting before his large armored form gently took his place among the sacred seats.

"Why have you requested my presence, young one?"

It was not often the God of Light felt the nervousness he did as he resolutely met Sephylon's stern and weathered face.

"I wish to request the aid of the Council of Twelve, great Lord of Time," answered the God of Light with a respectful bow.

From within his triangular glass chamber that made up his entire torso, Sephylon's stern eyes gained an ounce of curiosity as he thought about the young god's request.

"Very well. I call upon the presence of the Council of Twelve. Appear and announce yourselves, representatives of creation!"

All around the God of Light eleven portals came into existence, bringing forth the other representatives of creation.

From directly behind the God of Light, a large mechanized figure emerged from a swirling portal of azure energy. His large and bulky red and white frame was smooth and poised with confidence.

"Perfect Machine King acknowledges," called out the ruler of the Machine Empire.

To Perfect Machine King's left, a tower of flames roared to bring forth a being adorned from head to toe in ornate and smooth plate armor. A dark blue cape and kama skirt dancing amongst the dissipating flames.

"Thestalos answers the call," growled the Firestorm Monarch.

Across from the leader of the burning lands and to Perfect Machine King's right, a sphere of water took shape before freezing under sub-zero temperatures. The ice cracked and groaned before shattering to reveal another figure dressed in plate armor. Only this armor appeared rounder and clearer, replicating the rough facets of ice. Like Thestalos, this being too wore a dark blue cape and kama.

"Mobius has arrived," resonated the smooth voice of the Frost Monarch.

Next to Mobius the ground exploded to reveal an even larger warrior. Humongous hands dusted the dirt and debris off his golden tan armor as the being dwarfed the other gods even with the chamber's magical properties adjusting everyone's size and mass. It was because of these extreme proportions that forced the god to take a gorilla position.

"Granmarg is here," groaned the massive Rock Monarch.

Across from Granmarg and to Thestalos' immediate left, a powerful twister swirled before calming to reveal another being dressed in armor. Unlike his brothers, however, this one bore a brilliant green aesthetic with his helm reminiscent of a bird and clawed gauntlets very similar to talons.

"Raiza has come," chuckled the Storm Monarch.

Bursting from a dark orb that seemed to absorb the light around it, a menacing figure donning dark and grey sharpened armor landed silently next to Granmarg. Distinguished by his intimidating horned helmet and the sharp blades that adorned his armor, the figure sent the Elder Brother a scathing glare.

"Caius," succinctly growled the Shadow Monarch.

Completely opposite of Caius, both physically and elementally, an orb of light appeared next to Raiza. Shining with great intensity and shattering in a glittering dance of light fragments, a golden warrior landed in a crouch before rising. Like his brothers, this figure stood out as his golden cape and kama fluttered like brilliant curtains before settling. Behind him a large floating ring of solid gold and encrusted rubies spun silently.

"Kuroz shall shine upon you," hummed the Light Monarch.

Beside Kuroz, a magical circle appeared on the marble floor, its runes radiating a powerful purple aura. From this magical gateway arose an old man wielding a long wooden staff and adorned in flowing dark robes and purple shoulder armor. The old man's face was stoic, but his kind eyes glowed with a mysterious power and wisdom.

"The Dark Sage heeds the call," sighed the current representative of the Magic Council.

Opposite the ancient and powerful wizard arrived a beautiful woman dressed in flowing white robes with golden accents while a long red cloth was draped across her shoulders. Her beaded necklaces jingled softly while her golden headpiece lit up the sacred chamber with its warmth and strength. She looked upon the Elder Brother with gentle and motherly eyes.

"My wisdom is for the Council to wield," chimed Amaterasu.

To Sephylon's right, a great beacon of power shined before dying down to reveal an imposing woman in radiant silver armor with gold accents and white flowing robes. Like Raiza's, the woman's helm was winged. The golden luster of her great heavenly staff radiated with incredible power.

"Now, this is quite the surprise," noted Ehther, the Heavenly Monarch.

Lastly, to Sephylon's left, arose a truly intimidating figure of the abyss. The shadows and mist danced and twisted until they coalesced. Adorned in pure obsidian armor and wicked spikes and horns from knee to helm, the shadows seemed to writhe into a resemblance of a long cape that reached floor. Passive red eyes glowed a menacing crimson as the figure morosely claimed his throne.

"Another boring meeting?" mused Erebus, the Lord of Death.

A moment passed as everyone took their seats though the God of Light remained where he stood since his arrival. Like with Sephylon, the Elder Brother politely bowed to his peers and seniors the moment they'd arrived.

"You wished to seek the aid of the Council of Twelve?" repeated Sephylon for the newly arrived gods.

The God of Light nodded. "A great tragedy has befallen upon the world of which my brother and I had seeded with life."

"Ah yes. Remnant. The planet in which you two performed your _'beautiful experiment'_ and home to your _'perfect'_ creation," chuckled Kuroz.

The Elder Brother buried the irritation that bubbled from Kuroz's words and instead focused on his intended plan.

"It was a wonderful experiment. Sadly, the deceit and manipulations of a young mortal named Salem have resulted in the devastation of humanity at the hands of my brother. It was a difficult decision, but we ultimately believed it to be the best course of action. Though humanity will return to the world, they shall remain remnants of what they once were."

"Oh? And just how did this Salem force your brother to destroy your humanity?" inquired Raiza.

Though he did not outwardly show it, the God of Light felt his irritation rise once more as he noticed the small amusement in the eyes of Kuroz. The God of Light bowed his head as he explained what Salem had done.

"A rebellion against you and your brother. That does not sound logical," came the mechanized tone of Perfect Machine King.

"You should know by now that most living creatures are not always logical, robot," mocked Thestalos, earning a glare from the powerful lord.

"Focus, young ones," warned Sephylon with a stern glare, cowing the younger gods.

"What of you and your brother? And what of this Salem?" continued Amaterasu.

"My brother and I have chosen to depart from Remnant for the time being. I have tasked a young mortal named Ozma who I believe is able to redeem humanity and unite them once more. He was also close to Salem and I believe he could show her the error of her ways. Should he prove successful, the relics I have left behind will summon my brother and I once more to guide humanity. However, Salem's manipulations have admittedly placed doubt in my mind. I fear that Ozma might become overwhelmed by his burden."

By the end, the God of Light was met with silence and the small amusement from his fellow immortals was no longer present. Many of the council members shifted their gaze towards Sephylon, Ehther, and Erebus, the three most powerful of the order.

"Hmm, I sense that there is more to this," groaned Granmarg.

"Gods are involved. Of course, there is more," scoffed Thestalos.

Sephylon ignored the them as his stern focus was on the God of Light. "We shall view what has occurred and what could be. Then, we shall deliberate over your request for aiding the mortal Ozma."

The God of Light nodded though he could not help the nervousness that threatened to break his aloof exterior. He watched Sephylon's eyes glow with power as the Ultimate Timelord pierced the fabric of time, sharing his vision with the other council members.

The God of Light remained where he stood for what felt like an eternity though in reality it was only about ten minutes. As Sephylon ended his vision-sharing, the God of Light felt his nervousness transform into a cold dread. He took quick notice of how some of the council members appeared visibly agitated in one manner or another.

"…You have a lot of explaining to do, nameless one," growled Thestalos, shocking the God of Light.

"That's enough Thestalos," admonished Caius.

"What is there to explain? It's obvious that this fool and his younger brother made a mess of things," stepped in Mobius.

"It is not entirely the fault of the Brothers," noted Raiza, attempting to play devil's advocate.

"Such pettiness is not befitting of those with godly status," interjected Perfect Machine King.

"Enough!" roared Erebus, his fist nearly shaking the entire chamber.

Silence reigned as many were visibly cowed by Erebus' sinister crimson eyes and his writhing shadows.

"Thank you, Erebus," said Ehther, to which the Lord of Death nodded to his wife.

"None on this council shall direct animosity towards the young god before us or would the rest of you concede to reviewing your own past mistakes," declared Sephylon, effectively extinguishing any remaining heat among his peers.

"We cannot change what has been done. What matters now is what we should do," muttered the Dark Sage.

"Agreed," nodded Amaterasu.

Throughout all this, the God of Light remained silent for the most part, feeling many things in short order. Shock, fear, anger, and confusion being among them. Still, the God of Light returned to his stoic posture and waited for the decision he'd been seeking.

"You place this council in a predicament, young one," informed Sephylon, returning his stern visage to the younger god.

"I'm sorry, but I do not understand."

"Sephylon's vision has shown us not only what has occurred but also Remnant's present. The time period in which the young Ozma has reincarnated into," explained Ehther.

"Humanity's destruction and rebirth alongside your departure has resulted in many grave consequences," growled Erebus.

Amaterasu nodded. "Your lingering powers and influence have reshaped Remnant and its peoples. A new species known as the Faunus have come to rise alongside humanity's new generation."

Backing Amaterasu's words, the Goddess of Spirits created a portal that showed Remnant's current state, including its new inhabitants.

The God of Light didn't know what to feel upon seeing the different types of Faunus that came to exist on Remnant. What the Elder Brother did feel was his dread turning into anguish when he saw the chaos and distrust that plagued the lands.

"As you can see, the Faunus have not been welcomed with open arms," sighed the Dark Sage.

"Which leaves both humans and Faunus subject to the Grimm," groaned Granmarg.

"Young Ozma will not be able to accomplish his task with such division and negativity," frowned Ehther.

"What?" gasped the God of Light.

"As for young Salem, she remains bitter towards you and your brother. She wallows in her hatred and self-pity, blaming all of existence for what has become of her," added Mobius.

"This…this cannot be true…" muttered the God of Light, finding difficulty to accept everything.

"When you and your brother chose to destroy humanity, it had resulted in the creation of a forgotten history," explained Sephylon, bringing the God of Light out of his jumbled thoughts.

"Should the inhabitants of Remnant learn of the events that had occurred prior to your departure, it is likely your return shall not be met with joy or relief," said Amaterasu, startling the God of Light.

"But without our presence and guidance, humanity will be merely a fragment of what they should be," argued the God of Light.

"They are no longer the _'perfect creation'_ that you and your brother had lauded," growled Thestalos.

Perfect Machine King nodded. "You did not factor in the aspects of which you've built your creations. Choice, Destruction, Creation, and Knowledge are the core aspects of any living organism, but it is Choice that brings about Free Will."

"And from that will comes both chaos and order," added Caius.

"The only remnants of the world you knew are Salem, Ozma, and the Grimm," finished Mobius.

The God of Light did not often know fear as it was very rare to shake the deity. The revelation of what he and his brother had done nearly shattered any resolve that remained. Without the magic and wisdom that he and his brother provided to humanity, they would surely be pushed back by the Grimm. And that was not even considering the atrocities that humanity and the Faunus were committing towards one another.

Erebus breathed a sinister chuckle, amused by the God of Light's fear and despair. "It is quite ironic that your desire to _'teach'_ Salem has resulted in you and your sibling becoming _'remnants'_ of history. Delicate balance-."

"Enough Erebus," reprimanded Ehther.

The God of Light looked down as he could sense the pity coming from several of the council members, particularly from Amaterasu and Ehther, while others seemed either amused or scornful.

_"When you first came to me, I did pity you. But it is clear now that your selfishness and arrogance have led you astray."_

Ironic indeed. The God of Light clenched his hands and looked up to meet Sephylon's gaze.

"Although it was my brother who chose to destroy humanity, it was my lapse in judgement that caused Remnant to become what it is now. I must take responsibility. Still, I beg for your aid!"

"Seems more like a demand," groaned Granmarg.

"And what can you possibly do? Both you and your brother have exiled yourselves from Remnant until Ozma gathers the relics, and even then, you've severed any ties you've previously held. You have no home and no people, nameless one," scoffed Thestalos.

"Sephylon?" inquired Amaterasu after silencing the Lord of the Burning Lands with a glare.

The Ultimate Timelord pondered for a moment. His aged and experienced eyes glowed once more as he reviewed the timestream and its many pathways. As he did so, a hush fell over the council chamber until the ancient deity finished his silent deliberation.

"Before I speak of my deliberation, I wish to hear from everyone else. My word is not law, and I wish to take your accounts into consideration," requested Sephylon.

Ehther, Erebus, and Amaterasu were not surprised by the Timelord's decision. As the most enduring of the council members, Sephylon was known to consider as many factors regarding any given situation as he could, almost to a tedious level at times.

The headstrong Thestalos was the first to speak.

"My fire burns for vengeance and battle. Though I would seek to teach the nameless ones their place, I would not oppose aiding the inhabitants of Remnant."

"I wouldn't have spoken as crudely, but the humans and Faunus could use our help," agreed Kuroz.

"We can at least help establish stronger foundations so that they could hold against the darkness," grunted Granmarg.

"It hasn't been the first time a single mortal was chosen to bear the fate of an entire world. He'll need some assistance," nodded Raiza.

"I would rather we stay in the shadows and observe. The mortals will not learn anything with our constant presence," growled Caius.

"Without struggle, there is no innovation. It would be illogical to allow young species to develop through divine intervention," added Perfect Machine King.

"Perhaps a subtler approach? We aid those when needed," suggested Mobius.

"Whether for good or ill, the inhabitants of Remnant should learn of their origins," said Dark Sage.

"Though I wish to provide aid, I fear that my duties as the Goddess of Spirits prevent me of doing much," admitted Amaterasu.

"I care not for the outcome of this council. All things perish in time, though perhaps my boredom would lighten with this undertaking," chuckled Erebus.

"I am a protector of life. My reasons should be well known to this council," simply spoke Ehther.

Sephylon gazed across his fellow deities as they each spoke. By the end, he nodded as well, having come to solidify his own decision.

"Thank you, council members. Young God of Remnant."

"Yes, Lord Sephylon," started the Elder Brother.

"Your request has been granted. The Council of Twelve shall aid Remnant, though there will be some conditions to this endeavor."

"Conditions?"

Sephylon nodded. "The butterfly effect is a perilous phenomenon to traverse. The timing of our actions is crucial to the protection of Remnant's peoples. Thus, we will only act when it is time for us to do so."

"Then Ozma will not receive aid," murmured the Elder Brother.

"Ozma will not, though he will meet those who will receive our guidance. My observations through the timestream have allowed me to see those who are destined to defeat Salem and push against your brother's Grimm."

"Then I shall defer to your wisdom," nodded the God of Light.

"That is not all. As you have declared to take responsibility for your actions, you shall face your own trials."

"My own trials?"

Sephylon nodded. "As the creations of Remnant fall under the jurisdiction of you and your brother, we cannot condemn you for acting what you felt best. However, the devastation wrought upon the world cannot go without some sort of punishment. You will fall under the tutelage of each member of this council to learn from your past mistakes. Until then, neither you nor your brother shall be allowed to return to Remnant, even when the four relics are gathered to summon you."

The God of Light was again surprised as the punishment was much more lenient than he had expected. Powerful beings such as gods were usually scrutinized by their fellow immortals as there were dangerous precedents that came from uncaring and unrelenting deities. When brought before the Council of Twelve, the immortal on trial was usually sentenced harshly for their crimes.

"I understand and I accept your conditions. I shall endeavor to learn and pass the trials to come."

Sephylon nodded before shifting his focus to the rest of the council. "Are we all in agreement?"

Many of the council members nodded, though some did so with reluctancy. They trusted the Ultimate Timelord to be fair in his sentencing, and the Brother Gods were only partially at fault for what had happened to the mortal world.

"Very well, this council meeting has officially ended. Return to your lands and begin your preparations."

Each of the council members voiced their farewells to each other before teleporting away to their homes, although Ehther, Erebus, and Amaterasu chose to remain for the moment.

Sephylon turned to the God of Light. "Rest assured we will do our best to aid Remnant. Return to your realm and inform your brother of what has transpired. One of my fellow Timelords shall come to gather you when it is time for your tutelage to begin."

The God of Light nodded before disappearing himself.

"Should we really mettle in their affairs? Remnant was entrusted to the Brother Gods. They should reap what they've sown," commented Erebus.

"In truth we should not as it is not in our place. However, we cannot turn a blind eye to one who seeks aid and is willing to take responsibility for their actions," answered Amaterasu.

"They are young gods when compared to even our sons, Erebus. They have not even discovered their names yet," spoke Ehther.

"Only time will tell whether our course of action was the correct one. For now, we do as we always have," said Sephylon, as he closed his eyes and returned to his own realm.

"The protection of all creation," spoke all three remaining gods as they too vanished.

As the last particles of light evaporated, the sacred chamber returned to its state of frozen serenity. Through the attachment of a god, the fates of many have been altered.

For better or worse, the outcome remains to be seen.

* * *

**So, that's the prologue chapter. What do you all think? Please comment in the reviews or PMs.**

**Term Explanation:**

**Young One - Sephylon uses this designation to pretty much everyone who meets him, as he is one of the oldest beings in the Spirit Realm. For those on the Council of Twelve, only Erebus and Ehther are near his age and even then they are a few thousand years younger. Outside of the Council of Twelve, there are certainly beings that are as old or older than Sephylon. The only time he uses a person's given name is after they've earned his respect.**

**Nameless One - This phrase is used as an insult to anyone who doesn't have an actual name. Among immortals it is a great insult because the immortal being insulted is seen as a being without an identity, without purpose and wisdom. As the Gods of Light and Darkness do not have official names, I came up with the belief that most Gods that come naturally into being from the Void and not from the coupling of other Gods eventually discover their names, resulting in the official establishment of their identities and status as immortal gods of great power and wisdom.**

**Council of Twelve - The Council of Twelve is the ruling body of the Spirit Realm among the immortals and many kingdoms. It's pretty much my design of the Spirit Realm's UN or comparable to Remnant's councils. Beings like the Egyptian Gods usually prefer resting or were forcibly sealed away for the safety of the Spirit Realm and its many, many inhabitants. Each council member represents an aspect of creation and each seat is usually filled through a voting system of some kind. That's why the Dark Sage holds the current seat for the aspect of Magic, as there are others who can do his job just as well and the fact that the Dark Sage is not really a god.**


End file.
